As a key component of a photolithography machine, secure transportability of a substrate conveyor is crucial to the throughput of the machine. Glass substrates are typically transported between a wafer stage and a mechanical arm by a roller conveyor or an air conveyor. With the rapid development of the integrated circuit (IC) manufacturing industry, substrates are expanding in size, imposing increasingly demanding requirements on the conveyors regarding their speed and security performance. The exiting roller and air conveyors are however both associated with a number of deficiencies. Simply using roller conveyors cannot ensure smooth substrate transfer, while simply using air conveyors is expensive and unsuitable for mass production.